Skyla vs Skyla
by AlyssC01
Summary: Missing scenes to Skyler vs. Skyler episode. She's kissed the man who killed her husband. Betrayed her kingdom, her protectors and herself. The heart can forgive only so much... SkylaSkyler. Please read and review!


Skyla vs

_TITLE: Skyla vs Skyla _

_AUTHOR: AlyssC01 – Alyssa _

_CATEGORY: Missing Scene, Epilogue. _

_PAIRINGS: Skyla/Skyler and Skyla/Skyclone (unwilling). _

_SPOILERS: Skyler vs. Skyler. For those who can't remember, this is the episode where Skyclone manages to make himself appear like Skyler. He tricks Skyla into thinking that he's her husband, but Angelica sees through his façade. Before she can tell Skyla though, she's run from the wingdom on false accusations of theft. The Sky Dancers do not believe this, but Skyla – unwilling to believe that her newly returned husband's a fraud, orders them to have the Sky swirl stone set in the royal sceptre so that she can present it back to the man she thinks is her husband. Meanwhile, Angelica finds help through Skyler's ghost, who gives her the key to exposing Skyclone to Skyla. You can also find this episode at You Tube via a link from my profile. _

_RATING: PG 13 – some… explicit hints. Just hints, but I don't want to be kicked for not warning you. _

_WARNINGS: Never say "bite me" to a shark. Content warnings, none save for a little angst. _

_STATUS: Complete _

_FEEDBACK: Oh please, oh please oh please…_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sky Dancers, though I do believe that Gaumont should give me brownie points for this. Sky Dancers are the property of Gaumont © 1996. I do not make money out of this. Cruel world for someone who's technically unemployed. But, only technically. ;) All original ideas and characters are the property of the author. Faolin is a character that I've borrowed from my J-E verse. She's mine mine mine, lol. _

_AN: See the bottom Author's Note. It's too long to put down here. Some technical notes. This is meant as a filler, not a transcript of the episode itself. None the less, as there are some of you who have undoubtedly not seen the episode in many years, I'll try to bridge the scenes as painlessly as I can. I'll jump a lot though, but it will be chronological as much as I can manage. I'm also changing some things ever so slightly. This is not a part of the Joanie-Ellen Universe. This is once again by what's becoming quite a popular request for more Skyla/Skyler fics. Just because it's popular though, don't stop sending those PM's, lol. I love hearing from all of you. Now, let's get on with it shall we? ;) Voorwaarts Mars! _

"_**Life is full of betrayals, but no one betrays us as much in our lives as we betray ourselves**_**."**

**Skyla vs. Skyla.**

The biggest challenge, he knew, was getting past _her._ That woman who held what was rightfully his. That woman whose husband _he_ killed. He smiled to himself and lifted a hand to the crowd that did not look at all like his, smiling a smile that he never had. She was coming, he could tell. The wingdom always knew when its ruler was present. Even if it was a usurper.

_Yes_, he thought. She was coming and he was more than a little excited. This would prove his mastery as an illusionist. Because she would touch him. Smell him. Even, he was sure, kiss him. He chuckled. _Maybe even more._

Yes, he thought, Skyla Zavere – the widow to his dead brother was coming this way. And she was going to welcome him with open arms.

&

She knew, in that one moment, that her heart would break. If what she saw was not true… If this was an illusion…  
Skyla, with Slam tight on her heels, his presence radiating protection, landed on the balcony, unable to take her eyes off of the man in front of her.

"My love," she queried, not trusting her voice. "Is it really you? Can it be?" he turned to look at her, and her stomach twisted while her heart leapt into her throat. _A ghost? Why the twist?_ "Have you really come back to me?"

His voice, his words. She closed her eyes and all but fell into his arms when he breathed softly. "Yes, my Queen." _There is no love in that voice._

But, it was his smell, his arms, his heartbeat against her ear as she hugged him. "The death spin was not fatal," he whispered into her ear. "But it did send me to another dimension where I have been trapped, a prisoner, until now."

She let go of him, stared at him, her eyes drinking into his presence, but her mind working…

"Skyler, how did you manage to escape?"

She did not appreciate the doubt in her voice, nor did her husband. Her dear husband…

"Were it not for you," he said ambiguously, "the sky kingdom would've fallen to Skyclone in my absence. I can never thank you enough." She frowned at these words. _You do not need to thank me Skyler,_ she wanted to say. _I am you wife. It's not… A chore. It's a duty…_ But she didn't say anything and he continued, unhindered as he went to the balcony and rested his head in his hands. "My exile has left me weakened. And, my memory is still dim. I…" he struggled. "I will need your help."

Hearing those words from his mouth was like hot agony. Skyler was the strongest person she knew. If he needed help, then the horrors he must've endured…

"And you shall have it Skyler," she breathed and went to him again, holding him as tightly as she dared. Her husband, her love… _Something's wrong!_

He smiled at her, but did not hug her immediately. The weakness in his eyes vanished, and it was replaced by a look of absolute hunger for power.

"Once my old sceptre with the Skyswirlstone is in my hand, I'm sure I'll regain my strength and memory!"

Her heart went cold, her stomach twisted painfully. _Something is wrong!_ No! Fighting against herself she threw her hands up in the air.

"Rejoice!" she called out to her people, those who she had been watching over for the past five years. "Spread the word Sky Dancers! Tomorrow, we shall have a ceremony to celebrate King Skyler's return to the thrown!"

She glanced back at them for the first time and she could see the uneasiness etched on their faces when they beheld her husband. _They see it to, they heard it!_ But, they did not know him. They were naturally protective. None the less, when they saw her face their features changed to joy and reassurance. _It will be alright_, they seemed to say as they spread their wings and flew off, leaving only Angelica to look after her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't listen to yourself," she whispered, fighting the growing sense of uneasiness. "He is your husband." She opened her eyes and once again, threw her hands in the air.

"King Skyler is to become ruler of the sky kingdom again!" _Who are you trying to convince? _Skyler was looking at her. Was he seeing her inner turmoil? Was that look of longing for her? "Come my King," she said softly, warmly, tears suddenly thick in her throat. "You must rest."

She would've felt so much better if he hadn't said, "I will rest easy with the Skyswirlstone in my possession…"

&

They were standing in the hallway to his bed chambers, their eyes locked, their hands entwined. "Should I come with you my love?" she queried softly, tucking her head in underneath his chin. "I can…" She blushed causing Skyler to chuckle softly.

"Help me relax?" he said amused. "I… Not yet my love." He pushed her away suddenly, leaned over and took her mouth in his. Her first reaction was one of completely ecstasy… _Skyler_! Then, she hesitated and he sensed it immediately. That feeling of uneasiness was back when he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"I must rest," he said softly. "And you have a lot to do my Queen."

She swallowed _how a kiss can change so much…_

"I know my love," she said and hesitantly leaned back into his arms. "Just, give me one more moment." She leaned against him until he once again pushed her away.

"We both have things we need to do," he said. "I will see you later."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Her heart yearned for his body but she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go and speak to the council," she said softly. "I'll make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." Skyler nodded, but he wasn't done yet.

"And the Sky Dancers?" She was sure that she was mistaken but there was an edge in his voice when he mentioned them.

"They will help me my King," she said carefully. "They are wonderful; I can't wait to introduce you to them properly. They are very dear to me. They have really helped me this past year."

He smiled, but it was a tight smile.

"I'm sure," his voice was just as tight. "I'll see you my Queen."

She nodded numbly and, turned around as he stared at her wondering if she had said the wrong thing. She started walking away, then hesitated and turned around.

"Skyler?"

He was still staring at her. Swallowing, she could not make herself walk forward. "I love you Skyler."

Was it cruelty that she saw in his eyes? Certainly not.

"And I you my dear," he murmured. "I'll see you later. Get on now, you have work to do."

She nodded, and bowed towards him ever so slightly.

"As my King commands," she said softly, "sleep well Skyler."

She turned around and walked before her heart felt as if it would be ripped out of her chest. On her way down the hallway she met up with Angelica who was hanging around just out of sight but close enough to still protect her if something happened. The young woman did not meet her gaze as she walked past, her shame over her previous failure still to raw. She knew that she should say something to the young woman, but in the turmoil of her heart she could not manage anything that sounded reassuring. Angelica sensed her emotions though, and glanced up briefly. Frowning, she reached out as if to touch her but hesitated and drew back her hand.

"Queen Skyla," her voice was soft and uncertain. "Are you alright?"

She wanted to tell her that she was, but she couldn't bring the words to her mouth. Instead she shook her head and after a moment's consideration touched the young woman's shoulder. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed Angelica," she could not look at her. "Just… I need to be alone for a bit alright?"

Angelica wanted to protest she could see it, but her previous harsh words to the girl seemed to have dented her confidence a bit. Instead she nodded and looked down the hallway. Skyla saw her frown, but didn't wait to hear her reply.

&

Councilwoman Faolin was looking at her, her face etched with doubt. She was a tall woman, with light hair more grey than blond and green eyes that stared at the queen searchingly.

"Are you sure this is wise my Queen?" she queried softly. "I mean… I…" She frowned and looked away, beyond the queen. "I'm very glad that your husband has returned. We all are. But, maybe you should wait. Just until he's settled and we know that he's alright before you give him the Skyswirlstone. I… We all love having you as queen."

Skyla sighed and rubbed her brow.

"It is my husband's rightful place," she said. "He wants the Skyswirlstone Faolin. I can't and won't keep it from him."

Faolin sighed, her face changing from doubt to sympathy. Hesitantly she touched her shoulder.

"I'm not asking that from you Skyla," she said in a hushed voice, a tone she only used when addressing her by her first name. "I'm just saying, be careful. I… Good heavens Skyla. The first thing your husband should've wanted was you! Not that stone."

She was blushing, terribly. She could feel the blush starting at her cheeks and spread all the way to her ears and chest.

"Faolin!" she breathed. "Please, please just… prepare for tomorrow. That's all I ask. Please."

The councilwoman sighed and bowed deeply, calling her aid closer.

"As you command my Queen," she said softly. "I'll…"

She as cut off when they both heard a panicked shout.

"Queen Skyla!"

Skyla frowned and turned around. "Angelica?" she breathed and flew off immediately. She could hear more shouts as she approached the throne room, flying in she first saw more than a dozen guards flying around, trying to grab her Sky Dancer. Two guards whom Angelica and made to fly into each other fell down in front of her.

"What's all this commotion?!" she commanded, scared and angry at the same time. Looking around she saw her husband also hovering in the air.

"Skyler," she breathed and forced herself to control her emotions. "What's all this commotion?"

Her husband turned to face her, his a picture of fury.

"One of your precious Sky Dancers stole the royal jewels!" he sneered. "I walked in on her myself."

She was shocked. Her whole body went cold.

"No," she breathed a whisper like a cry of pain, "not Angelica, not my Sky Dancers."

Her husband was not finished and turned to face her completely.

"Her flight to escape proves her guilt!" he snapped as Angelica found an open space to escape through the window. Skyler turned his fury on the guards. "After her you fools! The Sky Dancer has betrayed us all."

She felt sick, nauseous.

Is this my doing? She wondered at the same time she felt, _it's a lie. There has been a mistake. Angelica would never do that. Not to me. She won't._

She closed her eyes. "Have I been too hard on her?" she whispered as Skyler landed next to her. He of course didn't know what she meant. None the less he came and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is not your doing," he whispered. "It's not your fault that you trusted them too much…"

Again, his words did not make her feel any better. _What had become of her husband?_

&

This should be such a happy day, she thought as she watched the four remaining Sky Dancers approach the thrones. Beside her, her husband stiffened. _Why did he mistrust them so?_ She stood up as they stopped and bowed in front of them and motioned to her students to rise.

"These are my Sky Dancers my lord," she said carefully motioning to the youths as they got up. "That is Camille, Slam, Breeze and Jade." They each bowed again in turn, Breeze looking around worried. _They did not know yet…_ "They are my most trusted companions." The words felt bitter in her mouth.

Skyler glanced at her, but said nothing.  
Breeze stepped forward and gave her a hesitant look.

"Your Majesty," they were rarely that formal. Breeze looked around and noticed that she wasn't waiting. "Where's Angelica?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. _It can't be true, it can't. Angelica is not a thief…_

"Angelica is…" _How could she say it?_ "_Wanted_ by the palace guards. She stole some of the royal jewels. All the guards are out looking for her." She sat down slowly, unable to look at them.

There were exclamations of shock from the party.

"I don't believe it!" Jade said, stepping forward as Breeze stepped back in shock. "Angelica's never stolen anything in her life."  
Skyler sat forward, his face angry.

"Do you dare to call me a liar?"

_When did he become so angry? He was never like this. It was one of the things she loved about him. It made him so different from Skyclone… _

"Ah, no my lord," _how could she say this?_ "It's true that Angelica loves pretty things. Clothes, jewellery…" _But she didn't need it. Angelica's father was a senator and she was given everything that she wanted. She had no need for jewels!_

Skyler turned to look at her, the anger in his eyes cutting away her words before she could defend her Sky Dancer.

"I'm afraid that her desires have gotten the best of her," he said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her Sky Dancers stiffening. Indignation was etched on their faces, "she could resist temptation no longer!" His words seemed to be the final straw as the Sky Dancers turned around abruptly and flew off. Skyler noticed immediately and frowned. "Where are you going?"

Jade was the only one who stayed, her eyes blazing. "To find Angelica," she said icily and crossed her arms. "After all, it's our duty as Sky Dancers to defend the wingdom against _dangerous criminals_."

She left without another word or a glance in her queen's direction.

She wanted to call back at them, tell them that she was sorry, that if Angelica was at fault then it was her fault. That she had been too harsh on her…

"I cannot believe that you surround yourself with such insolent children!" Skyler's anger cut through her thoughts. "My Queen, what has made you so weak to suffer fools like them?!"

She stared at him, struck numb by his words. "I…" she closed her eyes, trying to think. "Skyler, they are… they do have good reason to doubt your words! Angelica is their friend. They know her, better than I do! I'm finding it hard to believe that she's stolen; it must be torture for them! They depend on Angelica…" she hesitated. "As do I."

Skyler sat back and regarded her coldly. "And now I understand why my brother is still at loose," he sneered. "Why I had to find my own way back here! Skyla, what has become of you? You use to be such a good judge of character."  
A part of her was whimpering under his onslaught but another was fuming.

"Don't you dare say that!" she snapped and jumped up. "I've had to deal with all of this alone Skyler. Alone. Do you understand? You were dead to me! I had to call in the Sky Dancers because I could not deal with this on my own. This duty of the wingdom that you left to me! And, I would not have had to deal with it if you didn't leave me! If you didn't try that death spin that _failed!_ So don't you dare talk like that to me. And don't you dare, _don't you dare_ judge my Sky Dancers. I don't know why Angelica took the jewels, but I will not condemn her until I speak to her!"

He seemed surprised by her onslaught and looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Then, he chuckled softly to himself and stood up. Before she could move away he swept her into his arms and twirled her around. "Oh my Queen," he said softly, "I have forgotten how passionate you can be."

She was taken aback by this sudden change of demeanour and didn't know quite how to respond. When Skyler tried to kiss her, she moved away and pushed herself out of his arms. He watched her as she took a step or two away from him and stared at him puzzled. His features softened.

"I have failed you," he said, "terribly so. I should've killed my brother when I had the chance. You should never have had the need to summon the Sky Dancers. How can you ever forgive me Skyla?"

She closed her eyes. This was more like her husband. This was him, his voice… _It's a façade_. "I…" she opened her eyes and gave him a sad smile. "There is no need for me to forgive you my love," she said softly. "You did what you had to do. As did I. Yes, I guess I've made a few mistakes since I took over power. But… My love, I tried."

He smiled at her, slowly walked forward and touched her cheek.

"I know," he whispered, "and I am very proud of you. You have done a remarkable job." She did not move away from him, but moved towards him, towards his touch. Slowly he leaned forward and brushed her lips with a kiss and only when she opened her mouth to his did he intensify it. It was slower, softer than before. Her heart rate increased and for the first time she felt as if she knew this man. They kissed until she pulled away, fully aware of the eyes on them. She closed her eyes and leaned into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, the joy over finding her husband overwhelming. "I have really missed you so much…"

He chuckled and leaned against her, his one hand travelling up and down her arm. "And I you my dear," he whispered, cupping the Skyswirlstone. "I have missed you so…"

&

It was much later that evening and she was standing on the balcony, wishing somehow that Angelica would appear.

"I cannot believe that you did this," she whispered into the night, "but my husband will never lie to me." She looked up at the sky, the stars and the moons beyond. Her Sky Dancer was out there, alone for the first time in her kingdom. She loved her students. Each and every one of them. They were true to her. Loyal. She could not believe that one would turn on her so.  
_It's because she hasn't, that man is lying._

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the voice of her doubt. "He is my husband," she said, remembering the afternoon's kiss. "I know it."  
_You know it or you wish it? Sometimes, hope can blind us!_

"Be still," she whispered, "for the love of life, be still…"

She heard a faint sound and looked up as both Whirl and Twirl came bounding out of her room, barking joyously at the sky. _They know it to, why else haven't they greeted him. Why haven't he asked for them?_

Her remaining four Sky Dancers landed on the balcony and bowed awkwardly. Her heart broke at the expressions on their faces.

"Please," she asked gently, "please don't be so formal you four. Please."

They did not relax immediately but looked around uncertain. "Is King Skyler here?" Jade queried as carefully as she could.

Skyla shook her head and motioned them into her room. "He said that he would return later, there are some things he wants to see to." She sat down on the bed. Three of her Sky Dancers came in with her but Jade for the moment remained at the balcony, looking around suspiciously.

"He's sure doing a lot of commanding already," Camille said neutrally as she sat down at the foot of Skyla's bed. "Are you okay with that?"

Skyla sighed and placed her hands in her lap. She had not seen him a lot that afternoon but she had heard quite a few reports that he was upsetting some people. It troubled her. "It is his kingdom Camille," she said tiredly. "People are just not use to having him back yet."

Slam frowned and crossed his arms and Jade flew back into the room. Instead of joining the others on the ground she remained hovering in the air. "It could be the way that he's been acting," Slam said bluntly. "He's not exactly saying please and thank you."

It bothered her, it really did. _They suspect something, they see the truth…_ But, she knew that the Sky Dancers would have to work with her husband. They were now his protectors too. He would command them. She had to make sure that things moved smoothly.

"It's been a long day," she said, "and he himself said that he's not himself. He is still weak…"

Jade shook her head and Skyla could feel her piercing eyes on her. "We don't think that he's himself either Queen Skyla," she said, her voice intense. "We believe that he's an impostor."

She blinked shocked and looked at their earnest faces. _They are right!_

"But, it can't be true!" she exclaimed, unsure whether she was speaking to herself or them. The group shifted awkwardly but Camille carried on regardless.

"Do you really think Angelica stole your jewels?" she queried carefully.

Her heart twisted and her mouth dried as she touched her brow and closed her eyes. "In my heart of hearts no," she replied carefully. _And that is the truth, see it!_

Breeze stepped forward slightly; he looked the most harassed of them all. She knew that he loved Angelica very much. It was one of the first things that confirmed to her that there was more to Angelica that originally met the eye. Breeze was not the kind of boy to fall for a spoiled rich kid.

"He said he walked in on her while she was stealing," he said carefully, his eyes fierce, "so one of them's lying." His tone changed, for a moment he was almost begging her to listen to him. "The real King Skyler won't lie to you."

It was hard for her to meet his gaze, but she forced herself to. She owed them that much. She trusted these students with her life. She tried to think of something to say but found her words lacking. When they sense her indecision Slam stepped forward in a desperate attempt to support their theory.

"And why did he want the Skyswirlstone back so soon?" he demanded. "We've been taking care of business just fine without him. You heard it here first; this royal cheese head smells rotten." _He's right you know, they are all right!_

Skyla sat up suddenly, feeling an unspeakable rage inside her. The memory of Skyler's lips on hers overwhelmed her doubt, shut out the words.

"Stop it!" she snapped, "all of you, stop it. You don't know what it's been like without him and now that he's come back I won't let you take my happiness from me." She wanted to cry when she saw the shock and hurt on their faces. _They will never hurt you, never. And you know it._ She closed her eyes, but she was committed. Slipping off her glove she held it out to her group. "Take the Skyswirlstone and royal sceptre to the Tinker. Have him remove the stone from my glove and set it in the sceptre for tomorrow's ceremony." When none of them moved she lowered her voice. "That is a command, not a request."

She saw Slam's eyes flare with anger, his fierce temper building to the surface as he stepped forward but what ever he wanted to say or do was cut off as Jade landed in front of him, putting her hands on his chest. "Wait Slam," she said quickly, for a moment the two student's eyes met and she could see Slam forcefully pull back his anger. Jade briefly rested her head on his chest before she turned around. There was betrayal in her eyes as she looked at her queen. "We'll do it immediately Queen Skyla."

She took the glove and slipped it into her pocket. Looking at the other Sky Dancers with an insistent look she flew up. "Let's cruise guys."  
They all hesitated but, with one look in their queen's direction they left.

Skyla fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. _What are you doing?_ Her mind raved at her. _You are betraying and hurting them! What do you think you're doing?_ Even Whirl and Twirl whined at her as if scolding her for her foolishness. She turned to them and rubbed both behind the ears, aware of the empty feeling on her left hand. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked them softly. In answer, both of them sat up straight and growled. Seconds later Skyler appeared, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Were the Sky Dancers just here?"

Skyla sat up and frowned at her dogs. "Hush you two," she said as they whined and lay down low on the bed, both of them watching Skyler with clear distrust.

"Yes," she said carefully, "I send for them."

He raised an eyebrow and regarded her, his eyes momentarily dancing to the two dogs. "For what reason?"  
_Why are you interrogating me?_

"I send them on an errand," she said and held up her left hand. "They've taken the Skyswirlstone to the Tinker to have it set in your royal sceptre, my Lord."

The answer seemed to please him and he stepped closer, immediately causing Whirl and Twirl to sit up and growl at him. He stopped walking but didn't question their behaviour.

"That's good," he said. "Thank you for all that you've done today my dear."

Skyla turned her gaze away from her dogs to look at her husband and stood up. "It's nothing Skyler," she said sincerely. "I would've done more. You…" How to say it? "You needed have tried to organize as much as you did. My people are very capable."

He crossed his arms to her approach.

"Our people."

Inwardly cursing her slip she laid a hand on his arms. "Of course my love." Whirl and Twirl whined from the bed. After some consideration Skyler relaxed his arms and allowed her to enter his embrace. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for a moment, loving the way he felt against her, physically missing him more than she had all day.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered.

There was a pleased sound from the King's throat. His one hand shifted and moved down her back to her thighs and back up. His mouth caught hers in a kiss without warning and before long she felt both his hands on her shoulders, moving to slip off her dress and…

Whirl and Twirl jumped up with a fierce chorus of barks. Skyler leapt away from her as if burned and glared at the two dogs. Cursing the moment Skyla quickly moved to silence them.

"Easy you two!" she snapped, causing them both to whine and drop their heads. "Honestly…"

She felt a hand in her back and moved back into his touch. "It's… all right," Skyler said, a strange tone in his voice that almost bordered on amusement. "It's better this way."

Skyla turned to give him a surprise look and laughed, blushing suddenly. "I feel like a teenager."  
There was a wicked look in Skyler's eyes when he winked at her. "An adulterer," he said. "I think it's better if I sleep in my own bedroom. I know we rarely used this separate bedroom thing but under the circumstances…"

She sighed longingly. "It's probably better for tomorrow," she said. "But I'll throw them out Skyler, I really don't know what's gotten into them…"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Not tonight," he said ignoring the longing look in her gaze. "Let's get tomorrow sorted, then ourselves."

Skyla closed her eyes. _When did the wingdom become more important than I?_

"Of course," she said and sighed. "Then… I guess this is good night."

He nodded and stepped up to her. "For now," he said and kissed her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow Skyla."

Without another hug or word he left her. She was beginning to feel that people were making a habit of it. And it didn't feel very good.  
Sinking down the floor, the day suddenly became too much for Skyla, her loneliness too much and the disappointment of the evening and her Sky Dancers. Leaning against the dogs that robbed her of what she had wished for, for so long she closed her eyes and cried.

&

There were trumpets and fanfare outside.

Skyla's face was set with firm resolve as she looked around the people who had gathered. A lot of her subjects, _their_ subjects were there as well as the full council. She glanced at Faolin, the head woman standing in front of the others like the point of an arrow. She knew the council wasn't happy. It bothered her. As the people who supervised the wingdom in her absence she was acutely aware of the fact that they were a little bit more in tune with the feeling of the people than she was. They also held a lot of sway in the people's opinions. They could advocate anything that they wanted. It was one of the reasons Faolin was at the head of the council. Skyla trusted her, and knew that she was someone who would always do the right thing.

Faolin was looking at her, her green eyes stern. She shook her head ever so slightly. _Don't do this…_  
Skyla shook her head then turned towards her husband who was standing on the throne. Her Sky Dancers stood to one side as well but she could not look at them, Angelica's absence like an open sore. She held Skyler's gaze for a long time before she nodded her head ever so slightly. He smiled at her, reassuring and regal.

Skyla took a steadying breath and turned to the man holding the sceptre. It should've been Faolin, but the woman had decided to make her disapproval known by not partaking in the ceremony at all.

"The sky kingdom rejoices at your return, my King," she placed her one hand over her heart and with the other motioned to the Skyswirlstone. "Accept, from your most devoted subject, the Skyswirlstone."

Her stomach twisted, her heart ached but she knew she had to do this. Skyler started to smile, but a sudden commotion to the side drew her attention away from him. Bulldozing through two guards Angelica flew into the room.

"Stop!" she yelled. "That's not the real King Skyler! That King Skyler's a _big_ _fat_ liar!"

There was a moment's confusion as everybody stared at Angelica shocked. Skyler was the first to recover.

"There she is!" he yelled, pointing at Angelica. "Arrest that thief!" Angelica paid him no mind and dived down to grab his arm. "Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise as she tired to remove his gauntlet.

"Show Skyla your scar!" she snapped at him and managed to pull the gauntlet off, exposing a very smooth arm. "The scar you got when you where a child."

Skyla's insides went cold, horror welling up inside her. Her hands moved in front of her mouth. "You have no scar," she breathed and stared up at the impostor, bile building in her throat.  
_They were all speaking the truth. You betrayed them._

Her heart was breaking. _Skyler!_

The false king looked around surprised for a moment then threw Angelica away – causing her to crash into the crowds.

"No!" he yelled, his voice changing. "But, I am King!" In a surprising show of speed he leapt forward and snatched the sceptre from the cushion. "With this Skyswirlstone I take away your right of flight forever!" There was a blinding flash as he started to change. Everybody turned their faces away but Skyla, she stared into it numbly the light burning away all the tears she thought she'd shed. When the light died away Skyclone hovered above them his fat body a sharp contrast to his previous form. _She kissed the man who killed her husband…_ He laughed and pointed the sceptre towards the crowd, causing a lot of people to cry out in distress. "Feel the might of Skyclone!"

Nothing happened.  
He glared at the Skyswirlstone and shook it a bit. There was a snicker from her Sky Dancers as Jade slipped Skyla's glove from her pocket and waved it at Skyclone. The Skyswirlstone was still in it.

Skyclone growled and threw the fake to the ground. "You've tricked me!" he yelled but narrowed his eyes cruelly as the Sky Dancers laughed at him. "Did you honestly think I'd be foolish enough to come here without my entourage? Hurricanes, rise! Rise up!"

With a kind of numb horror Skyla watched as three of Skyclone's monsters appeared and descended upon the crowds. She heard her Sky Dancers yell something, but didn't hear them. All she could see and hear was the terrified cries of her subjects from the fear she had brought upon them. Her knees started buckling under her.  
_What has she done?_

"The Skyswirlstone!"

Jade's terrified cry brought her out of her reverie. Slowly she turned to see the glove blown away from her dark haired Sky Dancer and into the air. A few yards from her Skyclone looked up and leapt after it. Her legs were moving before she knew entirely what was happening. Flying up, looking only at the glove Skyla snatched it out of the air seconds before Skyclone reached it.

"I'll take that!" she snapped. Her flight had awakened her emotions, and she felt an unspeakable rage build up inside of her. Skyclone looked at the glove mournfully.

"Why is it that nothing ever goes right for me?!" he yelled as Skyla landed. The queen turned to look at him, slipping the glove onto her left hand.

"It's the price you pay for being evil Skyclone," she said coldly, the glove flaring to life. "Try to make me believe that Angelica was a thief did you? Try to kiss me? Seduce me? _Bed_ me?" She was so angry she was only partly aware of raising her hand and aiming it at her brother-in-law. "Here's your reward for your deception Skyclone!" Power shot from the glove and hit Skyclone and one of the Hurricanes he had tried to hide behind when he saw the furious Queen. The impact was like a small explosion around the throne room. Even her own ears popped. Still watching Skyclone she was aware of Angelica and the rest of the Sky Dancers standing up from behind a table. They were looking at her in shock, they had never seen her use the glove in anger against a man who was technically defenceless.

"Ouch," Angelica whispered, "I felt that."  
Skyclone was on the floor, struggling to get up after feeling what must've been like a wall hitting him. Skyla wasn't done.

"Remember Skyclone," she said coldly, pulling the glove in place, "it doesn't matter where you came from, only where you're going."  
Something was building around them, an echo of her anger and pain amplified by the Skyswirlstone. Nobody knew what she was doing, but they could all sense that it was terrible.

Skyclone looked at her in terrified horror. "No!" he yelled and grabbed his Hurricane's tail. The big creature was already scrambling to get out of the wrathful queen's path. "Take me back to the netherworld at once!"  
The creature didn't need to be asked twice and flew out as quickly as he could manage with Skyclone hanging onto him.

Skyla balled her hand into a fist.

"That's the only kingdom you'll ever rule Skyclone!" she called after him. She wanted to say so much more. _How could you? How could I? Why did you kiss me? Why did I let you?_

I hate you.

"Queen Skyla…" she was aware of a hand on hers. Angelica, her eyes tight with fear, squeezed her wrist. "Let it go. Please. Let it go."

The power of the Skyswirlstone and grown to something big and terrible above them. A storm of nothingness brewed like a dark abyss of fear. Skyla let out a soft breath, taking her first one in ages and let it go.

"I'm sorry Angelica," she whispered softly, fighting tears. "I am so sorry."

The blond young woman's eyes were deep with compassion as she reached out and wrapped her arms around the queen. "It's okay," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Her touch forced Skyla to think, forced her to see the world beyond her own pain. Looking around the throne room she could see the destruction that Skyclone's Hurricanes had caused in such a short time. The injured were crying, the unharmed pale with terror. _This is my doing._

"Get the Tinker," she said as her other Sky Dancers stood closer. "And the court physicians. See that the wounded get treated. Call…" she looked around and noticed that the council members were all clustered around one spot. _No._  
She was running there before she finished her sentence. Faolin was slumped against the wall, blood trickling down her neck. She appeared to be unconscious. The council members immediately moved out of her way as she approached. Skyla went onto her knees next to the woman and carefully touched her forehead.

_I'm so sorry!_ She screamed in her head, but she could not find the words.

"Faolin," she queried softly, moving her hand to the back of the woman's head. Her hand brushed an open cut. "Faolin, look at me. Please."  
The woman didn't reply at first but then slowly opened her eyes. She blinked around, somewhat dazed and tried to focus on Skyla.

"I hate it when I'm right," she whispered.

Putting pressure on the wound Skyla looked around before she turned back to the woman. "Me too," she said softly. "Faolin, I'm…" The woman couldn't shake her head, but with a shaky, clumsy hand brushed the queen's knee. "Please," she said softly, "don't." Faolin closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. "I think my shoulder's…" She didn't complete her sentence. They didn't speak until the Tinker joined them. Skyla was acutely aware of the fact that he wasn't looking at her.

Nobody was.

A feeling of being trapped started building up inside her.  
_His lips on hers…_

She stepped back, trying to take a few steadying breaths.

_You kissed the man who killed your husband._

The voice that had been so doubtful of the false Skyler, so critical on his actions spoke out loud and clear. _You kissed the man who killed your husband._

She took another step back, trying to get away from the fuss, the din, the people who refused to look at her, the injured…

"Queen Skyla, are you alright?"

She gave a small start when the voice spoke up next to her. Turning, she looked right into the concerned eyes of Jade. The raven haired girl watched her with worried eyes. Skyla closed her own and tried to steady herself. "I'm fine Jade," she said. "I… I need to go somewhere. There is nothing I can do here."  
_He touched you, kissed you; you invited him to your bed!_

I didn't sleep with him.

"I know…"

She blinked at Jade and blushed suddenly, realizing she had spoken out loud. She could not face the pity in the younger woman's eyes and turned away. "Send Whirl and Twirl to find me if you need me," she said slowly. "Please Jade, I need to go."

Jade nodded and wordlessly stepped aside. The Sky Dancer didn't want to, she could see that. But, she also knew that she could not keep her there.  
Skyla nodded her thanks and left as quickly as she could.

&

When she reached the dais it wasn't Skyler who was waiting for her.  
It was herself.

She blinked at the image through the tears that she had been shedding on her way there and knew with cold clarity that she had gone mad. Skyla put her hand on the railing of the stairs leading up to platform and hesitated. The image of her was standing in the middle of the dais, her face cold as she looked at her.

When she didn't walk up the image lifted her head.  
_Coward._

Skyla clutched the railing. "Be gone," she whispered, "you are not real."

The phantom woman smiled and stepped forward.  
_Perhaps, but another word for real is also true, and I have remained true. Where as you, have not._

Skyla took a step backwards.

"I didn't know."  
_Everybody told you something was wrong._

"There was nothing conclusive!"

_In the face of everybody you trust telling you to wait, telling you to just hold on for a moment? Was that not conclusive enough?_

She was crying again, driven onto the lawn by this phantom. "I wanted to help him!"  
_He was not your husband!_

"I thought that he was!"

She heard her shout echo around her but it did not deter the phantom as she halted by the stairs.

_No!_ _You wished that he was. You didn't know it, but you wished it with everything you had. Your hope blinded you and almost cost you the kingdom you promised to protect!_ _Not only that, but it made you betray your husband! Not just his memory but the hope that everybody has for his return!_

She looked up shocked. The image was crying, a mirror image of herself.  
_When Skyler returns, people will remember this day._ The illusion whispered. _When Skyler returns, they will at first look at him with the same fear and doubt that's fixed in their minds now. When Skyler returns… he will know. He will know that we betrayed him…_

"I know already."

There was a susurrus. A whispering, a murmur. And then, he was just there. King Skyler walked out of the shadows that they could not see. Both she and the phantom of her put their hands over their mouths and moaned softly. Skyla, blinded suddenly by her tears just vaguely made out her husband's form as he joined the phantom by the stairs. When he laid his hand on her she disappeared. Skyla blinked and found herself staring into his familiar eyes. There was love there, and pain. And, yes. Betrayal.  
_This was her husband. This was him, the ghost of him. The shadow of him._

She tried to speak but couldn't under his gaze. Suddenly her knees collapsed underneath her and she found herself kneeling in the grass, looking up at him through a window of tears. He was quiet for a very long time, his eyes never leaving hers.  
Then, he moved slightly and dropped his hand to her. He could not leave the dais, he rarely did, only doing so to save her life. But he wanted her to come to him.  
She couldn't, she couldn't even make herself get up.

"Skyler…" she managed. "Oh, Skyler… I'm so sorry."

He didn't stop looking at her and shook his head ever so slightly.

"Come my love," he whispered, "please."  
It rarely happened that he spoke. His voice made her flinch, made her remember his brother's clear deception.

"_I feel like a teenager."_  
_"An adulterer…"_

He had been doing it on purpose…

"Please Skyla," Skyler spoke again. "I can not stay like this for long. It takes too much energy and this is not the first time. Please, join me."

Unbidden, unwilling, she got to her feet, her knees shaking. She all but stumbled up the stairs and fell into his arms. It was not like touching the real him. It was less corporal. But, there was sensation.

"I betrayed you," she whispered softly, quickly lest he disappeared before she could beg for forgiveness. "I kissed him. She was right. I knew that something was wrong; I knew that something was off. But, I carried on because I wanted it to be true so much…"

"Hush," he said quite sternly, "please, just stop and listen to me."

She closed her eyes as she felt him running his ghostly fingers through her hair.

"You were betrayed Skyla. You were caught in an illusion, as I am caught here in this place. It was real to you. You kissed him as you kissed me, loved him as you loved me. You did not do this on purpose. It was not your fault for hoping. There is nothing wrong with that."

She had to swallow her tears, fight against the pain in her heart.

"But it wasn't you. It was _him_. And, I didn't just betray you Skyler, I betrayed myself, the wingdom and Angelica." She closed her eyes. "I didn't believe her when I should've. I was more willing to believe a lie for my own desperate hope than see the truth for it would've pained me."

His hands remained on her head and for a fraction of a second he almost felt real. Completely real.

"You fear pain," he said, "you fear being broken. You have been hurt so much that it is quite understandable that you would try to avoid it."

She was still crying, but the closeness of his presence was beginning to quiet her heart. "Are you not even angry?" she whispered.

She could feel it for a moment, like a pulse in his soul.

"Yes," he admitted, causing her to flinch. "I'm furious, but it is what gives me the power to be here. And, I am not angry at you my love, I am angry because I am not there for you, because you have to suffer on your own. I would do anything to take this pain away from you."

She opened her eyes, looking at his translucent arms. "Just come back to me," she whispered. "Please. Just come back."

There were tears on her face that weren't hers. He was fading though, she could feel it.

"I promise you I will," he said and let go of her. She grabbed his hand, knowing that he was about to leave. "I don't know when you'll see me again my love. This took a lot of energy. But I need you to know…"

And suddenly he was gone.

The change was so quick that it took her a moment or two to realize that he wasn't there anymore.

"Skyler?" she called, looking around. "Skyler?"

There was a light wind, a shower of loose leaves and flower petals. But nothing of her husband. She looked around and sat down slowly.

Alone, she realized. Once again, she was alone.

&

Much later when it was already dark she was sitting at Faolin's bed in the woman's private chambers. The woman's head was heavily bandaged and her arm was in a sling.

"Six weeks," she muttered, "that Tinker of yours said that I am not allowed to fly for six weeks."

Skyla regarded her sceptically. "I'd listen to him if I were you," she said tiredly. "You are not as young as you were Faolin. It was a hard blow."

Her councilwoman and oldest friend smiled at her. "It was wasn't it?" she said softly. "A hard blow."

Skyla sighed and took her uninjured hand carefully. She nodded, but didn't say anything. Faolin squeezed her hand and lay back against the bed post.

"He won't blame you for this," she said gently. "Don't fear. And please, also, know that we won't blame you either."

Skyla looked up and smiled tiredly. "I know that," she said. "But this was still a hard lesson to learn. Before we came here, I had a bit of a fall out with Angelica over something that she had done. I had told her that no one betrays us as much as we betray ourselves. It's ironic that it would apply to me now."

Faolin shrugged, causing her to flinch slightly in pain. "We all wanted to believe that it was him Skyla," she said honestly. "If not for the kingdom's sake then yours. You forget," she smiled, "I grew up with you two. You and Skyler made it possible for me, a mere Lady-in-waiting, to become who I am. I never properly thanked him or you. A thank you shouldn't be delayed Skyla."

Skyla smiled and nodded. "I understand," she said with a hint of amusement. "I'll leave you to rest Faolin and… thank you, for everything."

She stood up and kissed the woman lightly on the head. Faolin made a dismissive gesture but winked at her. "When he comes back Skyla," she said wickedly. "I would suggest you two take a bit of a holiday together."

Skyla rolled her eyes, but left the room smiling.

&

She found Angelica with the rest of the Sky Dancers. They had seen to all the repair work, all the cleaning up and had already gone and made rounds by the people who had been injured during Skyclone's attack. She was very proud of them, but there was a time and a place to say it. When she found them, sitting on the balcony of the throne room over looking the wingdom, they stood up and bowed formally. She smiled at them making a brief gesture to show them to rise. Jade was the first to approach her, her eyes searching the woman's face for the emotion she had seen in her just before she left for the dais. Skyla gave her an open smile then turned to look at Angelica who had been sitting in Breeze's arms before she stood up. They were still holding hands. She could see in Breeze's eyes that she had a lot of ground to regain with him.

"Angelica?" she called the girl's attention. "Will you fly with me please?"

Angelica nodded immediately and let go of Breeze's hand. He moved to follow her, but she shook her head and quietly joined Skyla's side. Nodding at the other Sky Dancers she put her hand on Angelica's shoulder and motioned her out the one entrance. They flew off together, leaving the others behind. At first she had thought that she would take her back to the dais but Skyla quickly admitted to herself that she didn't have the strength to go there again. Instead she took her outside the city, down to the cliffs on which it was build.

"There are caves all along this mountain range," Skyla said as they flew. "Like your people and their history, this world too has its treasures from the past. It was believed that a long, long time ago, our people lived in these caves. A lot of them has been excavated and sealed off now of course. Though they do believe that there are quite a few that has not been discovered yet."

Angelica, who could not see the caves in the dark, nodded politely. They dipped lower, below the cloud line. "When Skyler and I were young and still… exploring our friendship if you will, we use to come here to get out of the watchful eye of Faolin." There was a smile in Skyla's voice. "She was only about 8 years older than I was but she took herself very seriously back then."  
Angelica laughed despite herself. "That's hard to imagine," she said. "She's almost… comic now. Although," she added quickly, "she's very good at what she does."

Skyla nodded and lit up her Skyswirlstone. "She was almost too good back then," she said with a smile. "Skyler and I were allowed precious little liberties." When they flew closer to the mountains Skyla slowly started lighting up the mountain side. Angelica was surprised to see one or two caves where she lit, but Skyla continued searching until she found the right one. When they flew inside Skyla held her hand above her head, illuminating the small cavern. Small crystals caught the light of the Skyswirlstone and reflected it across the walls.

"Wow," Angelica breathed as she looked around surprised. "It's like a disco."

Skyla chuckled to herself but didn't say anything as Angelica explored the small space. She paused at some point and frowned at something on the wall.

"There's like, an eight scratched here," she said. "Did you know?"

Skyla nodded and sighed. "We did it," she said. "It's the two S's of our names inverted to form the symbol for eternity. We believed even then that we would love each other forever." When she saw a look of pain cross Angelica's face she carried on quickly. "Skyler got his scar here. There had been a tunnel in the back. I explored it frequently, but Skyler had a problem with narrow spaces even though he would never say it. I teased him mercilessly none the less." She sighed and smiled at the memory fondly. "As luck would have it, on the day I finally got him to enter the tunnel the wingdom had one of its rare earthquakes. I had pulled him from it, with a strength I think I'll never have again, but as some of the rocks came down it caught him on the forearm. Because we were not supposed to be here, we never spoke of it to anyone and hit the cut as best we could. I think the Tinker's the only other person who knew about it before now because we had had to go to him for treatment when it got infected."

Angelica had moved back to see the remains of the tunnel but moved forward quickly at the mention of an earthquake. Her eyes were thoughtful when she stepped closer to the queen.

"I… I'm glad it worked out that way," she said softly. "It… I mean."

Skyla nodded sadly. "If it wasn't for that scar, I would never have believed you."

Angelica shifted awkwardly but didn't say anything as an uncomfortable silence filled the cave. Skyla took a deep breath and looked at her young protector.

"Thank you Angelica," she said quietly, "for showing me the truth today. I have never been prouder of you."

Angelica, normally so gracious with compliments, looked at her feet and made a dismissive gesture. "It's alright Queen Skyla," she said quickly, her voice strangely thick. "You had reason to doubt me."

The queen shook her head and walked up to the young woman, laying her hands on her shoulders. "I didn't," she said, "and that is what makes my actions so unforgivable. Yes, you have many… quirks Angelica. You know your own faults. But, you have never lied to me, never given me any reason to doubt you as a person. I should've given you a chance and I beg your forgiveness for not doing so. I am very sorry for doubting you."

There was a moment of silence then, rubbing her eyes Angelica leaned forward and hugged the queen as tightly as she could.

It was answer enough for Skyla who returned the hug with vigour. Her eyes found the 8 scratched on the wall. She knew that the next day, she would have to make a public apology to Angelica. It was something she knew the people had to see. Maybe even her Sky Dancers.

But for now, she knew that in this moment, in this place with so many happy memories, all was as it should be.  
And maybe, in time, all will be well again.

FIN – Skyla vs. Skyla.

_AN: _

_For all of you Skyla/Skyler fans, I'm planning a series (when I'm done with some of my other fics, I really can't put more on my fork at the moment) almost focused solely on them. It will be called: The Darkest Hour…_

_Please remember to review, the plot bunnies love reviews. I can see the Hit Count to this, I know you are all out there. ;) _

_Alyss _

_On a Last Note: _

_This story is dedicated to all who are like me. People too old to watch cartoons, but to young to let go. Also, to all of those who love this cartoon series as I do. _

_And, of course, Arlene. _


End file.
